


I've Made Up Your Mind (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s a mechanic who leads a relatively quiet life, Jared's a photographer who doesn't take "No" for an answer. When Jared comes into Jensen's garage with a car that doesn’t have anything wrong with it--three times--Jensen finally gets a clue and asks Jared out. But when Jensen has to cancel the date, he finds out Jared’s not so easily deterred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Made Up Your Mind (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Made Up Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191344) by nyxocity (thenyxie). 



**Title:** [I've Made Up Your Mind](http://nyxocity.livejournal.com/175452.html)  
 **Author:** thenyxie  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Summary:** Jensen’s a mechanic who leads a relatively quiet life, Jared's a photographer who doesn't take "No" for an answer. When Jared comes into Jensen's garage with a car that doesn’t have anything wrong with it--three times--Jensen finally gets a clue and asks Jared out. But when Jensen has to cancel the date, he finds out Jared’s not so easily deterred.

 **Format:** mp3

45.2 MB, 49 min 28 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/9f5vltfh9s)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?b45zqntgmko)


End file.
